Enjoy the View
by StrawberryGashesxx
Summary: Hika and Kao are left home alone and want to turn in early for the night. What does Kaoru have in store? HikaxKao Lemoney if you don't like please go away. Btw Kaoru is the seme for this one. Enjoy!


It's a Friday night and my brother and I are home alone. Were sitting together, I in his lap on our red love seat. We were watching a movie, Jackass, to keep us entertained since there's no host club tonight and our parents are out of town, but I'm getting bored. I think Hika is too. He is looking around the room, his golden eyes dart back and forth. He yawns and pulls me close to him.

"Hm, Kaoru what should we do?"

"Neya, umm."

I snuggle close to him, thinking. We'll we could turn in early tonight, if you catch my drift. Although I kinda want to do something exciting. Then it hits me. Bondage. My smile grows huge and resembles the Chesire Cat's. Hikaru notices and furrows his brows trying to guess what I'm thinking.

"Hm, my twin telepathy must not be working, so what are you thinking."

"Well my little Hika, I was thinking we could turn in early for the night."

"Oh, did you now?"

He laughs a little at this and kisses my cheek.

"Yeah, and I thought we could try a little something special tonight."

"Like?"

"Oh, nothing much, just a little surprise."

I kiss his smooth neck, licking it softly. It's one of his weak spots.

"Mmm, Okay Kaoru."

He purrs happily at the attention I'm giving his neck. I wonder what he'll do when I give my attention to his lower half.

"Come on Hika, upstairs."

He grabs my hand as we walk up stairs, I send him on to our room, not before I give him a quick kiss.

"Kao."

"Shh, quick detour I promise."

"Hm, okay. I'll go change into something more comfortable."

He winks at me and I know what he's going to change into, his birthday suit, my favorite. I quickly rush to the unused guest room where I keep our "toys". I walk into the giant closet and pull out a box marked twins. I fumble around in their past our various vibrators and lubes, which remind me to grab a chocolate flavored one. Until I find what I wanted, handcuffs and a blindfold. Ah is this going to be good. I close the box and place it back on the shelf, walking back to our room. I open the door to find my sexy uke lying naked on our bed. He looks up cutely, and blushes when I run over and kiss him.

"Kaoru, what did you get?"

"Mmm, you'll see baby."

"Hmph, but I wanna know!"

He whines at me and hugs me close.

"Hikaru, it's a surprise."

"Fine, just hurry."

I notice he's getting a little hard, no doubt thinking of all the different things I could do to him.

"A little eager are we?"

I say as I lightly run my hand over his erection. He whimpers softly and slaps my hand away.

"Hey!"

"Don't tease me Kaoru."

I laugh quietly; I can tell when he wants it, too bad I want to tease.

"Hm alright then, Hika bend over the bed please."

"Why?"

"What part of surprise don't you understand?"

"Hmph, Okay."

He walks over to the front of our bed and bends over, legs spread. I moan low hoping he won't hear, but of course he does. He laughs quietly.

"Enjoying the view?"

He shakes his perfect ass and I want to fuck him right then and there but I remember the plan. I grab the handcuffs from my back pocket and cuff his hands to the post of our bed.

"Hm a bit kinky tonight Kaoru?"

"You know it; oh I'm not done yet though."

"Huh?"

I make him wiggle his hands to see if he can get out of the restraints, he can't. I then get the blind fold and tie it around his eyes.

"What the?"

"Hm, I heard it increases the senses by taking one away. I wanna see if it works."

He whimpers softly, so cute.

"What else do you have over there? A ball gag?"

"Ha, no, I want to hear the delicious sounds you make babe."

He whines quietly, he is now rock hard. I can't help it I reach out and grope his cute ass.

"Mmm, Kaoru, fuck me."

I can't deny him anymore; I strip myself and grab the chocolate lube. I spread it gently on his entrance and he moans in response. Then I spread it over myself, I'm very hard by this point. I bend him over the bed farther, this view is incredible. I hold his hips in my hand before pushing into him. He moans loudly and pushes back I moan his name as I fill him.

"Oh, Kaoru."

I pull out slowly, dripping wet, and plunge back into him. He moans and his muscles tighten around me. He pushes back, urging me on. I pull out again and position myself on his sweet spot and thrust in. He nearly screams and pulls back on his chains.

"Mm, a little hard huh?"

"Ah, ye-yes."

I thrust harder into his sweet spot before I remember his throbbing area. I grab it quickly; it's so hard and dripping with pre cum. I start pumping him in time with my thrusts. He moans my name over and over again; it's the single sexiest thing I have ever heard. I pump him harder, slamming into his prostate now. He screams my name over and over again. Pulling on his chains, desperate to clutch something.

"Kaoru, I'm ahhh."

"Come on Hikaru come hard for me, scream my name."

I thrust into him with all my strength, pump him hard and long in time with my thrusts. He pushes back on me faster and faster, desperate for release until finally.

"Ahhh, Kao-Kaoru!!"

He comes in my hand screaming my name in such ecstasy. It's enough to send me over the edge by itself, but with his muscles contracting so tight over my area. I come screaming his name, sending my seed deep into him. He whimpers softly, barley audible as I pull out of him. We lay in each other's arms, letting the waves of pleasure overcome us. When they eventually die down I start to rub my beautiful brother's head, kissing his forehead softly. He smiles his dazzling smile.

"It worked Kaoru."

"Hm?"

"When you take away one sense it heightens the rest, mm it was so good."

"Ha, I'm glad you liked it, I enjoyed the view."

He blushes slightly and smiles once more. He pushes himself closer to me, kissing me on the lips weakly.

"I love you Kaoru."

"I love you too Hikaru."


End file.
